The invention relates to a damping device for movable furniture parts comprising a fluid damper which is in the form of a rotational damper and which is radially displaceably supported and which includes two members which are rotatably movable relative to each other, namely a housing and a drum disposed in the housing, wherein disposed in the housing is a damping fluid, for example a silicone oil, and during damping one of the two members is rotated by an actuating member and the other member is held fast.
Damping devices of that kind are used in modern articles of furniture so that, when closing a door or a drawer, the door or a front panel of the drawer is prevented from hitting against the body of the article of furniture with excessive force.
Advantageously, damping devices of that kind are provided with a freewheel so that they move unimpededly into their readiness position when the door or the drawer is opened.
The object of the invention is to provide a damping device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification with an improved and structurally simple freewheel arrangement.
The object in accordance with the invention is attained in that the rotational damper is pressed against a retaining element by the actuating member during the damping action.
It is advantageously provided that the drum is in the form of a rotor which, in the damping action, is rotated by the actuating member and that the housing is held by the retaining element.
The retained member can advantageously be held by frictional engagement or by a directional tooth locking means.
An advantageous embodiment of the invention provides that the rotational damper is mounted pivotably by means of a rocker member fixed to a carrier.
In a further embodiment of the invention it is provided that the rotational damper is mounted with a mounting axis in at least one and preferably two mutually opposite inclined elongate holes in a carrier.
In order to ensure, also in the case of a drawer or door which is closed very slowly, that the damping action of the damping device does not nullify the action of the device pulling the drawer or door shut so that the door or drawer would not be completely closed, a further preferred embodiment of the invention has a spring which lifts the rotational damper or the member of the rotational damper which is retained during the damping action off the retaining element.